The Kill
by Ownthenight
Summary: All what Stefan wants is his revenge from his brother , Damon. What will happen when Stefan kidnaps Damon and his wife Elena? Who will be the one to die? And for what cause ? ( All human )


_***This story will be only narrated from **_**Damon's**_** P.O.V * Ps: (ALL HUMAN) **_

_It was dark . I could hear someone talking , but I wasn't able to recognize his voice. Where am I? I couldn't feel my arms and legs. Wait! Am I tied up to a chair? I slowly opened my eyes . It was bright now.. My vision didn't really help me to recognize the man who was walking towards me.. _

"_Wakey, wakey." he said . He was slapping my face from both directions. I groaned . His voice was familiar .. Stefan! How is this possible .. He was supposed to be dead five years ago.. "Where am I?" I asked . "With the devil himself , brother." he laughed . "Stefan? How are you …" "Alive?" he continued . "Well this will be a funny story brother. I was never dead…" _

_I wasn't able to breath . I felt my heart bounce out of my chest. I looked at my tied up self . I pushed myself harder and harder , but it was useless . I was firmly tied up . "But … I shot you Stefan ! I was sure that you were dead." I exclaimed angrily . His laughs grew louder . "Well , you weren't sure enough , Damon . I knew that you wanted me dead. You weren't even happy to see me right now. Weren't you ?" Stefan moved his fingers across his hair . In a glimpse of second , he punched me hard on my face . I could feel blood coming out of my nose. _

_I knew I deserved that punch because I was a little bit mean to my "zombie" brother. "Just leave me alone , and let us talk it out. This isn't the right way Stefan. I know that you're angry at me , but let us just relax now and chat." I said. _

"_Relax! Really Damon! How am I supposed to relax when I'm the man who is known to be dead since five years!" Stefan yelled. He was holding a kitchen knife in his hand . "I.." Stefan cut me off . "No! You shut up!" He stabbed my thigh with that knife ! I cried in pain. "This will make you shut up for a while!" Stefan smiled at me as he teased the bloody knife under my skin . I shrieked . "Stop it Stefan!" I begged . "Please.." I lowered my head to face the ground . "The fun just started , big brother."_

"_Remember when you shot me ? When you willingly let yourself shoot your own brother? Do you Damon?" He asked . I could feel his warm breath on my skin . His voice grew with anger . "DO YOU?" he yelled . I was helpless and weak. I nodded . I looked at him with calm and ease . "But I never said that I even regret shooting you.. You deserved it Stefan." I smirked . Stefan punched me even harder on my face. I wailed in pain . I had blood stains all over my body now. I should be strong enough for my parents and her.. Elena ! _

"_Da..mon?" Elena moaned . "Oh look my little surprise finally woke up." Stefan said. He turned on the light so that I could see Elena. That son of a bitch had beaten her. "Elena!" I yelled . "Leave her alone Stefan!" _

_Elena looked at me with teary eyes . "Stay strong , baby , everything's going to be fine!" I assured her . She nodded and smiled at me . I mouthed to her 'I love you.' I had to do something . It wasn't her fault . She isn't supposed to be in this situation . "Stefan, its me who you want. Keep my wife away from this!" I demanded ._

"_Ah , your wife. What a beautiful woman ." he said leaning closer to her lips . "so vulnerable and innocent." he said while placing his finger on her lips . She shivered from his touch . "Don't touch her or ill kill you Stefan! I promise this time!" I yelled . I tried to untie myself from the chair . Stefan placed a strand of hair behind Elena's ear . _

"_Oh , I almost forgot . Would you like to see your husband being stabbed in the chest?" Elena's eyes grew in fear . "Please , don't hurt him!" she pleaded . "I wont promise you that." He kissed her cheek . "You fucker!" I said as he stabbed me in the chest . I shrieked in the ache on the stab. Still tied to the chair , I fell to the ground . "Damon! NO!" Elena yelled trying to push Stefan away from her . I promised myself that if we get away from here alive , he'll pay for every thing especially touching my wife. _

_Stefan bent next to me . " Can you feel how much pain I felt? Let me tell you something . My pain was harder . Have you imagined that one day , you might be standing in your own funeral? Seeing all of the people grieve about me, except for you Damon. You never wanted me alive even before I killed mother and father! Even before I was born .. You never wanted to share them with anyone. You have always stole my life! My toys when we were younger . I thought ." he sighed in disbelief ," I though that you would protect me , act as an older brother , but at the end you ended up 'killing' me." he stood up and kicked me in the chest where I was stabbed . _

_Stefan was right . I was a bad brother to him , but it was his actions that made me 'kill' him. He killed our parents out of jealousy. My breathe was getting harder , I reached the moment of climax . "Brother…" I whispered . Stefan was now right beside me . Still lying on the floor , I spit some blood on him . He whipped up the blood and held them in his fist that eventually ended up punching me hard . _

"_What do you think will think of you now?" I asked . "You made them loose their respect for you ever since the accident with Katherine. She compelled these bad thoughts into your brain. She brainwashed you. She used you for her own good . All what Katherine wanted was your money." I said. "Stop!" he ordered ."You obviously know that she wasn't even in your funeral!" I said . God damn this chair is heavy . I was still lying on the puddle of blood. I wanted to distract Stefan from touching Elena . I had to start this conversation or else he would have hurt her . " You killed our parents for Katherine's and your own good." _

" _I wanted to be like you , Damon! They offered you the world , but I was the one who they offered nothing . I was nothing to them! Look at you Damon. You grew up to be a successful business man who marries a beautiful woman. Now look at me." He was covered with my blood and his eyes were full of tears . " I'm dead man with no one . No one loves me Damon! And you're the one to be blamed Damon . And now you deserve to die.." he said . _

"_Please , just let me explain myself !" I begged . I was feeling dizzy ; I couldn't handle it anymore . I breathed in my last breathe . This was the end of me .Stefan laughed . "Explain what? No need to explain Damon . I've already listened enough of your blabbering."_

_Stefan pulled a gun from his back pocket and pointed it toward me . "Farewell , big brother." Accepting my fate , I closed my eyes . There was no escape . I smiled because of the thought of Elena's hugs and kisses . I was truly lucky to have such a strong woman in my life . She was my first and last love . I love you Elena . Always and Forever ._

_Stefan pulled the trigger ."NO!" I heard Elena screaming . I opened my eyes realizing that I was still alive .. There was a body lying next to me . "Elena!" I yelled . _

"_Damon?" "Don't worry , baby . I'm here." I assured her . She cried of happiness . Here were are lying next to each breathing our last breathes , but I wouldn't let her die . Not like this . We're supposed to have kids , grow old , and die together . "Hold tight , darling . I'll be back I promise ." I crawled to her to kiss her . _

_I felt my self gain enough strength to stand up on my feet . I have to do this for her and for us . "You!" I yelled . " Now , we're going to end this my way." I said as I pushed myself against him . The chair finally broke . Stefan fainted on the floor . This was my chance to untie myself . I grabbed the knife from the floor and quickly untied my self . _

_Stefan groaned .. I kicked him on the stomach again and again until he spit out blood. I was on top of him now . He had no sympathy for him . Only pity for him for being such an idiot. "Do what you want , brother. I'm all ours to kill." I punched him hard . "This is for mom and dad!" I punched him again . "And this is for Elena and my child!" I held out the gun towards him . "DO IT DAMON! YOU CAN DO THIS AGAIN!" I pulled the trigger . I looked at my dead brother , he was dead now. For good…_

_Elena.. I ran to her . I held her body against my chest . "You're back." she said . " I promised you ill be back ." I said running my fingers through her hair . "I'm sorry.. Damon . I had to save you . I had to.." she coughed " I had to kill one of us for you." "Shhh, we'll all be fine. Elena.. I've called the police they're on their way .." I kissed her forehead . " If anything happens to me , promise me Damon that you'll love me forever." "I promise." _

" _Don't forget me Damon.." "Never!" I yelled holding her harder against me . "One more thing." "You'll get yourself tired Elena.." "I love you Damon. Hold on to that.." She smiled at me . "I know."_

_After a few minutes ,the police finally arrived . "Elena? Darling? They're here . Were safe now. Were going to our home now." I was still holding her hand tightly . I hadn't left it . "No! Please! Elena!" I yelled . Elena lay between my arms motionless. The nurses took her away from my hold and laid her on a gurney . They did the same to me . _

_Inside the ambulance , I held her hand . Always and Forever . _

_**A/N : I hope this isn't confusing . Hope you enjoyed this fanfic 3 Id love to get some response for this ! Make sure to check out my other fanfic : What Lies Behind 3 much love xx **_


End file.
